Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (Superdupergamer12345)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is a crossover fighting game between Capcom's Street Fighter series and Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat. This game is available on the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, Playstation 3, Vita, and 4, and the Xbox 360 systems. It was developed by Capcom and published by Capcom and Netherrealm studios. It is part of a pair of games, the other being Mortal Kombat X Street Fighter, under development by Netherrealm studios. It features a cast of beloved characters from both series. Character Roster This game features a large selection of characters (DLC characters are bought via Kurrency on Wii U): Street Fighter Characters *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Cammy *Abel *C. Viper *Zangief *Sagat *Dhalsim *M. Bison *Juri *Balrog *Vega *Rufus *Ibuki *Cody *Guy *Sakura *Blanka *Dudley *Elena *R. Mika *Gouken *Fei Long *Dan Hibiki *Makoto *Twelve *Gill *E. Honda *Urien *Alex *Hakan (DLC) *Charlie (DLC) *Adon (DLC) *El Fuerte (DLC) *Q (DLC) *Karin Kanzuki (DLC) *Birdie (DLC) *Hugo (DLC) *Poison (DLC) *Ingrid (DLC) *Dee Jay (DLC) *Eagle (DLC) *Rolento (DLC) *Sodom (DLC) *Maki (DLC) *Oro (DLC) *Necro (DLC) *Seth (Mid-Boss) *Akuma (Boss) *Sweet Tooth (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Twisted Metal) *Mega Man (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Mega Man) *PaRappa the Rapper (PS3/PS4/Vita) (PaRappa the Rapper) *Toro (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Deko Demo Issyo) *Kratos (PS3/PS4/Vita) (God of War) *Emmett Graves (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Starhawk) *Spike (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Ape Escpe) *Nathan Drake (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC) (Uncharted) *Jason Voorhes (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC) (Friday the 13th) *Mario (Wii U/3DS) (Super Mario Bros) *Samus Aran (Wii U/3DS) (Metroid) *Kirby (Wii U/3DS) (Kirby) *R.O.B. (Wii U/3DS) (Nintendo) *Captain Falcon (Wii U/3DS) (F-Zero) *Viewtiful Joe (Wii U/3DS) (Viewtiful Joe) *Ness (Wii U/3DS) (DLC) (Earthbound) *Sonic (Wii U/3DS) (DLC) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Salvador (360) (Borderlands) *Maya (360) (Borderlands) *Zer0 (360) (Borderlands) *Axton (360) (Borderlands) *Gaige (360) (Borderlands) *Arthur (360) (DLC) (Ghosts n' Goblins) *Banjo-Kazooie (360) (DLC) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Ken the Eagle (DLC) (Gatchaman/G-force) *Spider-Man (DLC) (Marvel Comics) *Darth Vader (DLC) (Star Wars) *Spyro the dragon (DLC) (Spyro the dragon) *Mai Shiranui (DLC) (King of fighters) *Felicia (DLC) (Darkstalkers) *Kasumi (DLC) (Dead Or Alive) *Isaac Clarke (DLC) (Dead Space) *Homer Simpson (DLC) (The Simpsons) Mortal Kombat Characters *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Kitana *Jade *Sonya Blade *Jax Briggs *Ermac *Reptile *Stryker *Raiden *Johnny Cage *Mileena *Shang Tsung *Baraka *Cyrax *Sektor *Smoke *Noob Saibot *Kenshi *Rain *Kano *Kabal *Sindel *Bo' Rai Cho *Tanya *Nightwolf *Quan Chi *Sheeva *Shinnok *Mokap *Kintrao (DLC) *Fujin (DLC) *Drahmin (DLC) *Blaze (DLC) *Cyber Sub-Zero (DLC) *Skarlet (DLC) *Motaro (DLC) *Onaga (DLC) *Sareena (DLC) *Kira (DLC) *Meat (DLC) *Darrius (DLC) *Havik (DLC) *Tremor (DLC) *Khameleon (DLC) *Moloch (DLC) *Kai (DLC) *Goro (Mid-boss) *Shao Khan (Boss) *Radec (PS3/PS4/VIta) (Killzone) *George the Gorilla (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Rampage) *Cole MacGrath (PS3/PS4/Vita) (inFAMOUS) *Kuro (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Deko Demo Issyo) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (PS3/PS4/Vita) (MediEvil) *Kat (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Gravity Rush) *Sackboy (PS3/PS4/Vita) (LittleBIGPlanet) *Nariko (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC) (Heavenly Sword) *Freddy Krueger (PS3/PS4/Vita) (DLC) (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Link (Wii U/3DS) (The Legend of Zelda) *Fox McCloud (Wii U/3DS) (Star Fox) *Pikachu (Wii U/3DS) (Pokemon) *Pit (Wii U/3DS) (Kid Icarus) *Marth (Wii U/3DS) (Fire Emblem) *Amaterasu (Wii U/3DS) (Okami) *Mr. Game and Watch (Wii U/3DS) (DLC) (Game and Watch) *Solid Snake (Wii U/3DS) (DLC) (Metal Gear) *Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad (360) (Assassin's Creed) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (360) (Assassin's Creed) *Connor Kenway (360) (Assassin's Creed) *Edward Kenway (360) (Assassin's Creed) *Master Chief (360) (Halo) *Marcus Phoenix (360) (Gears of war) *Conker (360) (DLC) (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Morrigan Aensland (DLC) (Darkstalkers) *Yatterman-1 (DLC) (Yatterman) *Batman (DLC) (DC Comics) *Indiana Jones (DLC) (Indiana Jones) *Crash Bandicoot (DLC) (Crash Bandicoot) *Noel Vermillion (DLC) (Blazblue) *Dizzy (DLC) (Guity Gear) *Big Daddy (DLC) (Bioshock) *Peter Griffin (DLC) (Family Guy) Gameplay/Modes The game would have a general gameplay style similar to Street Fighter with Mortal Kombat's fatalites slightly used in Super Arts. (i.e. Scorpion breathing fire, Kitana cutting w/ fans etc.) Modes Story - The story mode of this game. There are 2 sides: Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat. There is a list of chapters down below Arcade - Just as it sounds, you go through a series of fights leading up to a mid-boss, and finally, the boss fight (If certain requirements are met on Fight #3, the player will fight a console exclusive character). The story is that a strange crystal has emerged in the Arctic, and it is said to give the holder unlimited power. Needless to say, everyone wants it, so they try to get it for themselves. The arcade cycle goes like this *Character intro *Fight #1 *Fight #2 *Fight #3 *Fight #4 (Console exclusive fight if certain requirements are met on Fight #3) *Fight #5 *Rival Battle *Mid-boss *Boss *Charcter Ending Versus - A custom match where you fight either a CPU, or another player. Quite simple really. Challenge - Various challenges for you to complete to earn Kurrency (we'll discuss that later) these challenges include trials, missions etc. Trials give your character a specific combo or move to land upon an idle opponent. Missions are a match in which something is required for you to win (i.e. only normal moves, low health etc.) Online - As you'd expect, online mode is for you to look for matches with people online. You can do a quick match, or participate in tournaments. Customize - In this mode, you can customize your online player card, and your characters' colours. Your online player card is given a title, icon, and comment to show the world. Your character colours allow you to make a custom colour palette for the characters in the game, even for their different costumes. Extras - In this mode, you can browse character bios, music, quotes, art, and 3D models. You can also view the credits if you want to. Store - In the store, you can buy things for your game. There's a DLC section, and a Kurrency section. (There is no DLC section on Nintendo consoles though.) Kurrency is stuff you earn in-game by accomplishing tasks. Kurrency can be used to buy art, costumes, and other bonus content. You can also spend real money ro get large amounts of Kurrency in the DLC menu. Speaking of which, the DLC menu can unlock you characters, costumes, colour palettes and more. (Usually for a price though) Story Chapters There are 2 sides to the story, a Street Fighter side and a Mortal Kombat side. Each side has 15 chapters to play through with about 4 fights in each one. Rivals The arcade mode in this game has a Rival system in which your character will fight another specific character depending on who said character is. The boss/mid-boss characters fight their rivals in the final/semi-final stage. When the rival battle initiates, you're treated to a small cutscene showing your character and their rival meeting and doing something tht causes them to engage in battle. *Ryu/Scorpion *Ken/Sub-Zero *Chun-li/Kitana *Cammy/Jade *Guile/Sonya *Abel/Jax *Rufus/Johnny Cage *Gouken/Raiden *Fei Long/Liu Kang *Vega/Baraka *Juri/Mileena *Cody/Stryker *Ibuki/Kenshi *Balrog/Shang Tsung *M. Bison/Shinnok *Urien/Sindel *C. Viper/Sektor *Guy/Noob Saibot *Sagat/Kano *Dhalsim/Kung Lao *Blanka/Reptile *Zangief/Cyrax *Sakura/Smoke *Elena/Ermac *R. Mika/Rain *Dudley/Kabal *Dan/Mokap *Alex/Bo' Rai Cho *Makoto/Tanya *El Fuerte/Blaze *Adon/Drahmin *Charlie/Fujin *Seth/Goro *Akuma/Shao Khan *Hakan/Kintaro *E. Honda/Sheeva *Gill/Quan Chi *Twelve/Nightwolf *Q/Cyber Sub-Zero *Karin/Skarlet *Birdie/Motaro *Hugo/Onaga *Poison/Sareena *Ingrid/Kira *Dee Jay/Meat *Eagle/Darrius *Rolento/Havik *Sodom/Tremor *Maki/Khameleon *Oro/Moloch *Necro/Kai *Sweet Tooth/Radec *Nathan/Nariko *Mega Man/George *PaRappa/Cole *Toro/Kuro *Spike/Sackboy *Kratos/Sir Daniel *Jason Voorhes/Freddy Kreuger *Emmett/Kat *Mario/Link *Samus/Fox *Kirby/Pikachu *R.O.B./Pit *Captain Falcon/Marth *Viewtiful Joe/Amaterasu *Ness/Mr. Game & Watch *Sonic/Snake *Salvador/Altaïr *Maya/Ezio *Zer0/Connor *Axton/Edward *Gaige/Master Chief *Arthur/Marcus Phoenix *Banjo-Kazooie/Conker *Ken the Eagle/Yatterman-1 *Spider-Man/Batman *Darth Vader/Indiana Jones *Felicia/Morrigan *Spyro/Crash *Kasumi/Noel *Mai/Dizzy *Isaac/Big Daddy *Homer/Peter Alternate Costumes In this game, every character has an alternate and swap costume. The swap costume is inspired by someone of the opposite series, and the alternate costume is a nod to their previously worn attire, a pop culture reference, or just a joke. Here's a list. NOTE: Console exclusive characters do NOT have swap costumes Arenas Street Fighter Arenas *Pitstop 109 *S.I.N Labrotories *Festival at the Old Temple *Run-Down Back Alley *Cruise Ship Stern *Half-Pipe *Antarctic (Mid-boss stage) *Crystal of Power (Boss stage) *Black Rock Stadium (PS3/PS4/Vita) (Twisted Metal) *Chamber of the Flame (PS3/PS4/Vita) (God of War) *Battleship Halberd (Wii U/3DS) (Kirby) *Bowser Castle (Wii U/3DS) (Super Mario Bros) *Pandora (360) (Borderlands) *Spiral Mountain (360) (Banjo-Kazooie) Mortal Komabt Arenas *Shang Tsung's Courtyard *The Pit *Dead Pool *Living Forest *Cathedral *Khan's Arena *Dojo (Training Stage) *LittleBIGplanet (PS3/PS4/Vita) (LittleBIGplanet) *New Marais (PS3/PS4/Vita) (inFAMOUS) *Pokemon Stadium (Wii U/3DS) (Pokemon) *Corneria (Wii U/3DS) (Star Fox) *Pillar of Autumn (360) (Halo) *Abstergo Industries (360) (Assassin's Creed) Unplayable Characters Street Fighter *Yun (Cameo on Half-pipe/Pit) *Yang (Cameo ln Half-pipe/Pit) *Rolento (Cameo on Pit) *Sean (Cameo on Cruise Ship Stern) *Necro (Cameo on Pit) *Oro (Cameo on Run-Down Back Alley) *Dollface (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Mr. Grimm (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Preacher (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Calypso (Cameo on Black Rock Stadium) (Twisted Metal) *Zeus (Cameo on Chamber of the Flame) (God of War) *Hades (Cameo on Chamber of the Flame) (God of War) *Posiedon (Cameo on Chamber of the Flame) (God of War) *Meta Knight (Cameo on Battleship Halberd) (Kirby) *Dyna Blade (Cameo on Battleship Halberd) (Kirby) *Bowser (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Bowser Jr (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Koopalings (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Dry Bones (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Thwomp (Cameo on Bowser Castle) (Super Mario Bros) *Roland (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Lilith (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Brick (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Mordecai (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Krieg (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Claptrap (Cameo on Pandora) (Borderlands) *Tooty (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Mumbo Jumbo (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Bottles (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Brentilda (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Gruntilda (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Dingpot (Cameo on Spiral Mountain) (Banjo-Kazooie) Mortal Kombat Characters *Frost (Cameo on Pit) *Blaze (Cameo on Pit) *Meat (Cameo on Pit) *Mokap (Cameo on Dead Pool) *Li Mei (Cameo on Shang Tsung's Courtyard) *Dan Forden (Toasty!) *Negativitron (Cameo on LittleBIGplanet) (LittleBIGplanet) *Zeke Dunbar (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Lucy Kuo (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Nix (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Militia (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Swamp Monsters (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Vermaak 88 (Cameo on New Marais) (inFAMOUS) *Red (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Green (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Charizard (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Venusaur (Cameo on Pokemon Stadium) (Pokemon) *Spartans (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Grunts (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Jackals (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Elites (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Hunters (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *The Flood (Cameo on Pillar of Autumn) (Halo) *Desmond Miles (Cameo on Abstergo Industries) (Assassin's Creed) *Dr. William Vidic (Cameo on Abstergo Industries (Assassin's Creed) End Street Fighter and all related proporties are property of Capcom. Mortal Kombat and all related are property of Netherrealm studios. Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Street Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS Vita Games